


My Boyfriend is an Otaku

by OikawaDork



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being emotional, M/M, Mayuzumi can't understand him, otaku!Akashi, poor mayuzumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaDork/pseuds/OikawaDork
Summary: Mayuzumi feels like Akashi loves the anime boys more than him
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	My Boyfriend is an Otaku

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again with another story lmao. This is kinda rushed because school is already here lol. So I'm not a bit satisfied with it but I hope you like and enjoy reading this. I hope you don't mind the OOC in here and my errors

Mayuzumi sometimes wonders if his boyfriend really loves him. Sometimes he thinks his boyfriend loves his husbands from different anime more than him. Mayuzumi would clearly be annoyed. Whenever he saw Akashi hugging his plushie of an anime character and hearing him giggle. Mayuzumi wanted to squeeze that stuff until it's flat because Akashi pays more attention to the toy than him.

One time he caught Akashi crying softly in his room when he decided to visit him. So he decided to asked Akashi what's wrong. The redhead looks at him and pointed at his laptop. He's been reading fan fictions of his ships

"This fiction is too sad Chihiro. They kill Izaya!" 

'Ah.. A fan fiction with angst' 

Mayuzumi thought as his face deadpan because of Akashi's reaction. He thinks it's pretty useless to cry over something so simple and small. He doesn't get Akashi sometimes

"Akashi. It's just a story what the hell are you crying for it's not that he's rea–"

"You don't get it! Izaya just dies and–and Shizuo just sings him a song while he slowly dies!" Akashi's still crying, trying to explain it to him

"Okay..?" Mayuzumi doesn't really want to know what happened. But he couldn't make him stop crying if he doesn't listen

The redhead began to rant about it saying that Izaya is in the verge of his death while Shizuo keeps singing 'you are my sunshine' holding Izaya in his embrace. Akashi explained how Shizuo sings the part ''please don't take my sunshine away'' and Izaya exactly died. He said it made him sad that Izaya has to leave and Shizuo has to cope up with the grief of loosing his only true love. Mayuzumi awkwardly comfort his boyfriend putting his arm on the redhead's shoulder

"You know what Akashi, stop crying. Stop thinking about it. You'll just end up crying again if you repeat that scene in your head. I will find you fanfictions with fluff so that you don't have to word about your OTP. Sheez, you sure go out of character when it comes to your ships" Mayuzumi told him as the redhead blushes because of embarrassment that he had cried over such a small deal.

"Thank you.." Akashi mumbles leaning into Mayuzumi's shoulders

"Chihiro.. If you ever feel like I love my husbands in anime more than you I'm sorry" Akashi commented making the other snort

"Yeah I do. It feels like they're more handsome than me and you want them more, you know" 

"But they are really more handsome" The redhead blankly said as Mayuzumi huff

"If you're going to apologize then going to mock me after then you shouldn't say sorry in the first place" Mayuzumi grumily said. Akashi looks at him and smiles

"More handsome than other real people. But to me you're the most handsome" Mayuzumi's face heat up, looking at Akashi with a small glare

"You're cheesy" Akashi just giggles causing Mayuzumi to blush even more. His boyfriend is too adorable that sometimes he wanted to strangle him because of the cuteness. (Yes, he prefers to strangle Akashi lmao)

~~••~~••~~••~~

That one time he caught Akashi reading something about BL. He went to asked his redhead boyfriend what manga he's reading. Akashi immediately lied that he was reading a shōnen manga. Mayuzumi knew Akashi is hiding the other one under him so he went to lift Akashi up, getting the manga before putting the redhead down on the bed

"Hey!"

Mayuzumi holds the manga up so that Akashi can't reach it

"Chihiro give it to me!"

"Oh so you're reading a shōnen manga in fact, you're reading a yaoi manga" Mayuzumi muses looking at his boyfriend with an amused expression. Akashi growls at him

"Chihiro if you don't give that back I will slice you off" Akashi threatened him. For Chihiro, Akashi looks like an angry kitten trying to for the manga Chihiro was holding up high. Akashi jumps trying to snatch it but failed to do so as Mayuzumi held it higher

"Chihiro" 

Akashi growled, nails digging deep onto Mayuzumi's arms. The other winced and immediately let go of the yaoi manga causing it to fall into the ground being opened. Mayuzumi caught a glance of a page where there were some 'mature scenes'. Akashi quickly closes it and glares at his boyfriend. Red from the embarrassment of Mayuzumi finding out he's reading that kind of stuff. His boyfriend smirked at him

"Oi Akashi, I didn't you were interested in those" 

"Shut up!"

Mayuzumi only smiles softly before it turns to a mischievous one, leaning into Akashi's ear

"Hey.. Why don't we try to use that 69 position I saw in that manga" Akashi's face couldn't get any redder as soon as Mayuzumi whispered those words to him

In response, Mayuzumi got hit multiple times

********************  
-BONUS- (of freakin course I would do this)

Akashi woke up first feeling a bit exhausted plus his ass hurts and he feels sticky. He had realized that he's naked and so is Mayuzumi, who's sleeping beside him on the bed. Akashi sigh turning over to get his phone. He have many messages. All of them are from his former teammates

From: Kise

Akashicchi where are uuu?? You told us to come gather around at Maji Burger–ssu. Are you still tired from reading that yaoi manga Akashicchi?? ( ´)Д(｀ )

Ah shit. He had forgotten about that

From: Aomine

Oi Akashi did you and Mayuzumi did it again??

Akashi blushed as he knew what he meant by that

He opens the messages that are from Midorima, Murasakibara and Kuroko. But what catches his attention the most that made him jump out of the bed is from Kuroko's

From: Kuroko

Akashi-kun. If you don't come here as soon as possible, I will show Mayuzumi-san one of your pictures of you pretending to be that sexually submissive males in yaoi mangas. You won't like what his reaction would be

Akashi never work so fast in his life he almost moves like flashman just to get ready

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
